1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio guidance output control technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a processing apparatus, which receives and processes data, and which informs, for example, start, end, and states of progress of processing using audio guidances is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-254006 describes that in a digital TV 100, the states of the digital TV 100 are notified using notification sounds or audio guidances from a loudspeaker 104 (see FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-254006).
With conventional technology, the operations of a device can be confirmed using audios. However, when a plurality of related processes are to be executed by a plurality of devices, if individual devices reproduce audios corresponding to individual operations so as to make the user confirm the operations of the respective devices, the plurality of audios overlap each other, and it is difficult for the user to recognize the states of the respective devices.